User talk:Wikia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Greg Sanchez page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 21:14, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! Welcome to the , and thank you for your edit to the User:RaminL13 page! We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and help us improve the wiki. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! WarBlade (talk) 12:32, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! Welcome to the , and thank you for your edit to the User:Leojardim page! We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and help us improve the wiki. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! WarBlade (talk) 16:53, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! Welcome to the , and thank you for your edit to the User:The Dragon Demands page! We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and help us improve the wiki. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! WarBlade (talk) 05:28, November 20, 2014 (UTC)